


The Neighbor

by Negan_Love



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU Negan, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Negan’s POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negan_Love/pseuds/Negan_Love
Summary: You’d thought that you were happily married. That was until your new neighbor had moved in next door.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a kind of prequel to one of the Negan Challenges I posted a while ago, ‘Is that my shirt?’ I hope it starts to set the scene a bit. There will be more...any feedback would be awesome. Thanks!

You’d watched the removal trucks arrive, along with a Harley Davidson motorcycle, and when the guy riding it had dismounted, and removed his helmet, you’d been unable to tear your eyes away. He stood, running his hand through his salt and pepper beard, his dark framed glasses, glinting in the sunlight. As he looked around, scanning the nearby houses, he caught your eye through your kitchen window, and smiled. Embarrassed to have been caught staring, you dropped your eyes to the dishes you’d been scrubbing. _Damn. I hope I didn’t have my mouth hanging open._

A minute or two later, you could sense that you were being watched, and you chanced another look. Yep. There he was, in exactly the same position. Has he been looking at me this whole time?! As your eyes met his, he winked, and lifted his shirt a little to scratch his stomach. _Oh lord!_ The dark hair disappearing below his low hanging pants had you licking your lips in appreciation.

Appalled at your lustful thoughts, you abandoned the dishes, and backed away from the window. _Oh my god. What is wrong with me?_  
  
You spent the rest of the afternoon busying yourself with housework and dinner. Trying desperately to keep your hot new neighbor out of your thoughts. That night, after you’d eaten dinner with your husband, Eugene, you made your advances, hoping he’d ease the ache you’d had between your thighs for the past 5 hours.  
  
You shimmied up close to him on the sofa, placed your head on his chest and began palming his crotch. As he started to harden under your touch, you softly moaned and looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on the tv, and he uttered words that nobody wants to hear. “Not tonight, Mrs Porter. I've been hard at work all day and I don't think I would fulfil your needs effectively.  My apologies.”  
  
_Well._ You huffed out your displeasure loudly, and took yourself up to your bedroom. After you’d washed up ready for bed, you settled yourself under the duvet with your book, still distracted by the low level throbbing going on inside your underwear.  
  


_You were on the back of his motorcycle. He was taking you somewhere. What the hell is going on? I don’t even know his name. Why am I here?_

_Suddenly he was inside you. Plunging so deep, you could see stars. Oh my! His hands were everywhere. Touching you. Everywhere you needed it._  
_  
_ _Your pleasure was reaching its peak. Your hips wildly pushing back as he held onto them from behind. Oh gosh. Ah! Aaahhh!_

  
Waking with a start, it took a second to realise you were in bed. Eugene was beside you. Softly snoring, like he did. You’d never come in your sleep before, and you felt incredibly satisfied. More so than you’d felt in years. _How odd._ You could feel the dampness between your legs, and reaching down, you were shocked that you’d completely soaked through your panties. There was even a wet patch on the sheet. _Oh!_  
  
Gently climbing out of bed, you changed your underwear, and slipped back in beside your husband. In your sated state, you quickly fell back to sleep, and dreamed again of your new hot neighbor.  
  
———  
  
Three days after you first laid eyes on your new neighbor, you’d managed to avoid any further sightings. You were shocked, upset, and honestly a little bit frightened of the way your thoughts had been going. Every night you’d had vivid dreams of him inside you. Fucking you. You rarely used such vulgar words, but there was no other word for it. You’d never been fucked like you were in your dreams. Sex with Eugene, while it was always.....nice...it was very samey. And compared to your dream sex, very VERY bland.  
  
You turned off the vacuum cleaner, sweating slightly from your exertions.  It was 90 degrees outside, and even hotter up in your bedroom, with the midday sun shining through the windows. The doorbell rang, followed immediately by a loud knock. _Crap. I wonder who that is._  
  
Pulling the door open, your eyes were met with the imposing figure of your hot new neighbor. _Oh my. He's tall!_  
  
His lips lifted into a lopsided smile, and a deep rumble escaped his lips. "Hi. I'm Negan. I just moved in next door a couple days ago, and I thought it was time I introduced myself."  
  
You realised he was holding out his hand, and as you reached over to shake it, your skin erupted into a million goose bumps. Trying to suppress a shiver, you felt your nipples harden beneath your shirt, and at that moment you remembered that you'd been cleaning, in the only thing that was cool enough in this heat, a pair of boxer shorts, and a camisole, which left absolutely nothing to the imagination. _Shit._  
  
You told him your name, and tried to free your hand, but Negan wasn’t letting you. You lifted your head to meet his gaze, and found yourself lost in the most beautiful hazel eyes. You smiled involuntarily, at the twinkling humour held in those hazel orbs, and as he smiled back, a real, genuine, happy smile, you couldn’t help feeling a little more at ease. Still holding your hand, he clasped it with his other one, and leaned forward a little, kissing your cheek.  
  
“It’s great to meet you, Negan.” You managed to say, blushing like a schoolgirl. “Would you like to come in for a drink?” _Why am I inviting him in? Why why why?!_  
  
“Sure thing, sweetheart. You got any lemonade?”  
  
“I do! Come on in. Go through, and I’ll be with you in a second.”  
  
As Negan walked past you into your living room, you were hit by his masculine scent. Something slightly musky. Kind of sweaty, but not unpleasant. It was a little intoxicating.  
  
As you fixed a jug of lemonade, you could hear Negan whistling in the living room. _Oh god, there’s panties drying on the radiator. Why did I have to invite him in?_  
  
Carrying the jug and two glasses, you paused in the doorway. Negan was bent down looking at the photos displayed on your mantelpiece. You could see the broadness of his shoulders through his slightly grubby white t-shirt, and the red band of his underwear was peeking out above his dark grey pants. The sliver of skin you could see was screaming at you to lick it. _Lick it?!_ You’d never been overcome with the urge to lick Eugene. _What is this man doing to me??_  
  
A cough pulled you from your internal struggle, and you looked up to see Negan, no longer engrossed in the pictures, but looking at you, with a smirk on his face. “You alright, doll? If I didn’t know this was your husband in these pictures, I’d think you wanted to come over here and take a bite!”  
  
“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry, I was in my own little world! It’s been a long week, I can barely focus on a single task when I’m this tired!”  
  
You didn’t think your poor excuse had convinced Negan you weren’t checking him out, but you hadn’t been entirely lying. Your vivid sex dreams were playing havoc with your sleeping pattern.  
  
“That’s shit, sweetheart. Sit yourself down and relax. I’ll pour the drinks.”  
  
He was looking at you with genuine concern in his eyes. _Gosh, what a sweetheart!_  
  
“So how come you’re so tired? That husband of yours keeping you busy after dark?!”  
  
The cheeky wink Negan gave you as he handed you a glass of lemonade, made your stomach flip, and the image of Negan dream-fucking you flashed up in your brain. _Oh god._  
  
“Ha! Chance’d be a fine thing! Eugene is umm, not really that way inclined!” _Why the hell am I telling him this?!_  
  
“What?! Beautiful little thing like you! I’d never let you out of bed!”  
  
_Wow._  
  
“Well. Um. Anyway. I’ve just been getting this house all sorted before the weather really hots up. I swear I’ve walked 5 miles back and forth through this house! I’m trying to get ready to decorate in here. This is the only room we haven’t touched since we moved in.”  
  
The walls were an off white colour, which was fine, hence you living with it for so long. But you had beautiful hardwood furniture and loved deep colours, so you wanted to add something a little more fitting with your personality.  
  
“I love red. Dark red. Kinda like that pillow over there.”  
  
“Oh right! Nice!” Negan looked over at the burgundy throw pillow in amongst the gray and black ones on your sofa. “Hey, I could help if you like?! Unless you’re planning on getting decorators in?”  
  
“No, I always do it myself. I don’t see the point in paying for something I’m perfectly capable of doing myself. I’d love some help though. If you’re sure?!”  
  
“Definitely. I’m all yours. Hey! Gimme your foot, let’s see if I can’t relax you a little bit. I’ve been told I give a mean foot massage!”  
  
Negan had moved from the sofa, and was now sat on the edge of the coffee table. Grabbing your leg, he rested your calf on his thigh and removed your flip flop. Torn between wanting this to happen and not, you forced yourself to object. “Oh no! Don’t be silly! I’m fine. You’re a guest, I can’t have you, oh! Ohhhhh.” The way he ran his thumb along the arch of your foot stopped you in your tracks. _Oh my! That’s so good!_  
  
“Good, huh?!”  
  
“Ugh. So good.” You succumbed to the feeling, and looked up at Negan, who’s face wore his lopsided smile. His eyes seemed darker than earlier, and the way he was looking at you made your stomach tighten.  
  
_Oh lord! How am I going to get out of this? Ah hell. I don’t even want to. It’s too good._  
  
Closing your eyes to avoid Negan’s, you heard yourself moan. _Crap._ The sensation of his long fingers kneading your foot, was causing all sorts of issues in your underwear. Your clit throbbed, and your panties were getting damp. _God, it’s so hard to care when it feels this good._  
  
———  
  
The sound of your phone ringing woke you, it was Eugene's ring tone. “Hello?”  
  
“Good evening, Mrs Porter. My eta is 37 minutes. Have you had an acceptable day?”  
  
“Um, yes! Thank you. You?”  
  
“I have. Okay, goodbye.”  
  
You hadn’t realised before quite how stilted conversations with your husband were. Negan had, with his relaxed demeanour, made you feel at ease within seconds of being in your house, even though you were almost in your underwear. Yet here you were, feeling uncomfortable speaking to Eugene. _That can’t be right can it?_  
  
_Shit! Negan. What happened?_ You must have fallen asleep while he rubbed your foot. _How embarrassing!_ Then you saw the note on the coffee table.  
  
  
_You must’ve been beat. Hope you feel better when you wake. Call me about the decorating - 404 (655 8976)_  
P.s. I gave your other foot the same treatment as the first!  
Negan x  
  
  
_He’s so sweet!_ You were mortified that you’d fallen asleep, but decided to try to forget about it, since he obviously didn’t mind. He’d massaged your other foot while you slept!  
  
**You:** Thank you so much for the foot rub. I’m so embarrassed for falling asleep though, you must think I’m a terrible host! xx  
  
Making a start on the dinner preparations, your mind was replaying Negan’s visit. _Is it okay for your new neighbor to give you a foot rub on your first meeting? I don’t think it is.....I’d let him do it again though!_  
  
Your phone beeped with a new message.  
  
**Negan:** Not at all, think nothing of it. It was good to meet you. X  
  
**You:** You too. I’ll stay awake next time, I promise x  
  
**Negan:** I’ll hold you to that. X  
  
Feeling more at ease, you finished up getting the dinner ready.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed, since Negan’s visit, and the foot massage you couldn’t stop thinking about. You’d started to text him about a hundred times, but stopped yourself, not wanting to come over too flirty. Is it okay to text a man other than your husband? Maybe it would be if I didn’t have such lewd thoughts about him. _Ah, god. This sucks._

While you were out grocery shopping, your phone beeped with a new text.

 **Negan:** Hey. Would you be able to pop over and help me with something when you get home? I won’t keep you long, I just wanted some advice on colors for my bedroom. I suck at this kind of thing!

Excitement bloomed in your stomach. _God, why do I feel like this? I’m like a schoolgirl with her first crush. I’m married. I need to keep a lid on this._

Telling yourself you could see Negan and put your lustful thoughts aside, you wrote a reply.

 **You:** Sure, I’ll be home in the next half hour or so. X

Arriving home, you quickly took your groceries inside and checked yourself in the bathroom mirror. You’d do. At least you were dressed more appropriately than the last time you’d seen him.

Knocking on Negan’s door, you had to remind yourself to breathe. As he opened it, you sucked in a gasp. He was shirtless. And glorious. His chest was peppered with dark hair, and he had a tattoo over on the left side. You wanted to reach out and touch him. Badly. You felt your mouth fill with saliva. _Oh, Jesus. I’ve never had such a physical response to someone._

“Hey! Thanks so much for coming over, I really appreciate it. I have coffee brewing, would you like some?”

“Oh yes please, I’d love one. Just black, thanks.”

Following Negan into his kitchen, you found yourself entranced by the muscles on his back moving as he made the coffee. There was another tattoo there, on his shoulder blade, and you noticed some more on his arms as well. You’d never really been up close with many tattoos, and you were surprised at how hot you found them.

“So you’re decorating your bedroom? What sorta thing are you thinking of?”

“Grey. I think. And no flowery shit! You’ll see the furniture when we go up. I’m keeping all that, it’s just the walls I wanna change. And I guess any fluffy stuff you think might work. I reckon I trust your judgement! Just don’t go giving me any girly crap!”

“Do I look like someone who’s goes for girly crap?!” You waved your hands up and down your body at your combat shorts, boots, and tank top.

“Not at all! That’s why I reckon I’ll trust ya!” Negan winked as he handed you a mug of coffee.

Somehow he managed to brush the back of your fingers with his, as he released his hold of the mug, and the contact made you tingle. Your body was so tuned in to his, it was unnerving. All your dreams seemed to have heightened your awareness of him. You ached for him to touch you.

Puzzled by your thoughts, you cleared your throat. “So. This bedroom. Let’s have a look.”

“Sure. Upstairs, second door on your left.”

Negan followed, and you found yourself swaying your hips a little more than usual. _What the hell is wrong with me?? Stop flirting!_

Entering Negan’s bedroom, you were immediately struck by the masculinity in there. Uncluttered, it screamed ‘batchelor’. Even with cream walls, and a floral wallpaper behind the bed, there was no mistaking that this was a mans room. A huge bed, with an oversized Chesterfield style leather headboard, and what looked like rosewood dressers, dominated the room. In the corner there was a large brown Chesterfield two-person chair, and a beautiful solid wood table, matching the dressers. _Jeez, this man has taste...._

“This is lovely! Your furniture is beautiful! Have you thought about losing the carpet? A timber floor in here would be perfect!”

———

Chatting with Negan about interior design was strangely calming, and once again, you found yourself feeling incredibly comfortable in his presence. He really had a way with words, and was full of compliments, flattering you in ways you hadn’t realised you craved. Of course, it helped that his voice washed over you like liquid velvet, warming places you tried not to think about.

The two of you sat on the large chair in his bedroom, and when talk of decorating had run its course, your conversation smoothly morphed into a chat about anything and everything. You now knew, amongst other things, that he loved spaghetti, had a serious coffee addiction, and his girlfriend had recently dumped his ass.

Putting your hand on his thigh, in an instinctively comforting gesture, you immediately regretted it. You felt his thigh tense under your palm, and looking down, you realised how high up his thigh you’d placed it. Your little finger was barely half an inch from the bulge in his pants. _Oh._ Looking up, you met his dark gaze, felt your cheeks heat and removed your hand. “I’m sorry, it’s crappy when a relationship ends.”

“Ah, I probably deserved it. She was pretty boring, and I kept missing dinners and shit! It’s not like she was gonna be forever, but sometimes it’s just nice to not wake up alone though, ya know?!”

“Yeah....well like I said, I’ve been with Eugene for a long time! I can’t even remember what it’s like to be alone.... Sometimes I wish I didn’t get married so young though....”

“How old were you?”

“20. We had fun together, he’s always been a bit of a science dork, but I’m sure we used to have more in common....” _I shouldn’t be saying this. Stop, dammit!_

“I’ve only ever had one real long term relationship. Loved her ‘til the end, I really did. I was a bit of a fuck up, but I can’t imagine staying with someone I’d grown apart from. If Lucille's death has taught me anything, it’s that life is too fuckin’ short. You gotta do what makes you happy. Otherwise, what’s the fuckin’ point?!”

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry....that must have been awful. I can’t imagine losing the love of my life.” As you spoke you had the gut wrenching realisation that Eugene was not the love of your life. _God._

“Yeah. It fuckin’ sucks.” Negan took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, a slightly pained expression crossing his face. “Worse than anything else I’ve ever felt...... If I could go back I...... You know what?! Enough of this depressing shit, we need to cheer the fuck up. Come on, let me show you something.”

Negan grabbed your hand and pulled you up from the chair, almost dragging you behind him. You’d been itching to hug him while he looked so upset, but now the mood had been flipped on its head, and you couldn’t help feeling a bit gutted that you’d missed an opportunity. _Lord, I need to get a grip of my emotions._

Negan still had a hold of your hand as you descended the stairs, and he all but ran out of his house and into the garage, before releasing your hand, and standing next to his motorcycle. Striking a ‘taa-daa’ pose.

“Um.......okaaaay.” Unsure of what else to say, you just smiled at Negan’s expression. _He’s so freaking adorable._

“You’re not a bike kinda girl are you? She’s a fucking Night Rod Special! I fucking love this bike. She’s the NEW fucking love of my life! You wanna go for a ride??”

You had a flashback of your first Negan related dream, and almost had to fan yourself. _Oh hell yeah....._

“I’ve never been on a motorcycle before, I um...I’m not sure...”

“Oh come the fuck on. All you gotta do is hold tight. I reckon you can manage that don’t you?!”

“Okay......okay sure. You have a spare helmet right?”

“Course I do, doll. Gotta keep the lady safe don’t I!” Negan winked, passing you a helmet, which you slipped over your head.

Negan grabbed a shirt from the workbench and you heard yourself sigh as his torso disappeared beneath it. He pulled the motorcycle out of the garage and locked up the house. Sliding his helmet onto his head, he threw his leg over the bike and started her up. _Wow, that’s an impressive noise!_

Taking his outstretched hand, you slid your leg over the seat behind him. “Just hold on around my waist, I promise I won’t go too fast!”

Not wanting to overstep the line, you placed your hands on Negan’s hips, and waited for him to pull away.

“Oh, come on sweetheart! You gotta hold on tighter than that if you don’t wanna slide off the back!” He took your hands and wrapped them around his waist, your palms crossed over, resting on his belly. _Oh lord, this is close._ You felt your body start to heat where it rested against his. The ache you’d grown accustomed to since you met Negan ramped up a notch.

As Negan started to accelerate, you tightened your grip even more. Worried that you were, quite literally, going to go flying off the back. _Oh my, this is scary!_ You were embarrassed at how much you were squeezing him, but you just couldn’t loosen up. It was terrifying! Negan must have sensed how uneasy you were, probably because you were squeezing the life out of him! Because he placed his hand over yours, on his stomach, gave a little squeeze, and brushed his thumb back and forth across the back of your hand a couple times, before taking hold of the handlebar again. That simple gesture made you relax a little, and you loosened your death grip on Negan’s body.

A few minutes later, you dared to take a peek over Negan’s shoulder, and were surprised that you were okay with it. _Oh! This isn’t actually too bad!_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one from Negan’s POV. Hope y’all like it. X

You couldn’t tell her about Lucille. You just couldn’t. Not yet. It was too painful. So you’d cut yourself off and brought her down to see your Harley. Her less than impressed reaction dampened your excitement a little, but persevering, you’d managed to get her on the back.

Now here she was, straddling you from behind, stroking her thumb across your belly. Your cock twitching in your pants, at the sensation of having her wrapped around you. _Fuck sake, chill the fuck out man._

When you’d seen her through the window the day you’d moved in, you’d thought you were in luck, with the look she was giving you. Unfortunately you’d figured out over the next couple of days, that the dude who came home at night was her husband.

You’d held off for a few days, but once you’d settled in, you took a little walk round the neighbourhood to introduce yourself. As you walked up the driveway to her house, you had started to feel excited about seeing her up close. Even if she was married, she was the only hot lady that lived in this damn neighbourhood.

As she’d opened the door, all you had seen were nipples. Fucking beautiful, perky, tight nipples. Your dick had nodded its appreciation, and you’d had to force yourself to tear your eyes away. Offering to massage her feet was probably a foolish move, but the noises she’d made as you’d gently rubbed them, had haunted you for the past week. You’d continued rubbing them for a long while after she fell asleep, unable to let go. The little contented sighs she was making as she slept were like music to your cock, which was impatiently straining against your pants the whole time. All those things combined had kept your imagination busy, and you’d waited just about as long as you could before making up the bullshit decorating excuse to get her round to your house.

So now, with her wrapped around you while you rode your Harley, you weren’t sure what to do next. She’d relaxed her grip a little since you got going, but that had only served to allow her fingers the freedom to roam across your torso, driving you a little bit crazy. You weren’t sure if she was even aware she was doing it, but either way, it felt fucking awesome.

Slightly lost in the fuzzy pleasurable feeling of having legs and arms wrapped around you, you bumped down a pot hole, shifting her body impossibly close to your back. You could feel a fierce heat at the base of your spine, and the thought of her hot, wet, pussy pressing against you was enough to fully stir your dick. Unfortunately, the force of the movement had also caused her hands to slide further down your torso, so now, her fingers were resting on the top of your very eager cock.

Glancing over your shoulder, you couldn’t see her face, but you were pretty sure she was burying her face in your back with her eyes clamped tightly shut. “Sorry ‘bout that. It was just a pot hole, nothing serious. You okay, sweetheart?”

“Mmmhmmm.” She mumbled, as you felt her shift her body against your back. The heat from her core spreading over your lower back. Her fingers had left your cock now and were back to gripping your belly for dear life, only now, it felt like she was digging her nails in to your stomach, and that was doing nothing to help rid you of your hard on. Your dick was throbbing painfully, constrained by your pants, and you needed to find a place to pull over. _This is getting fucking dangerous._

As you slowed to a stop, her grip altered again, and you took advantage of her loosened grip to take one of her hands in yours. Turning around slightly, you looked into her eyes, which were blazing with a fire you hadn’t seen before. It made your chest tighten, and you grasped her by the shoulders to move her from behind, to in front of you, perching her on the fuel tank between your legs.

Removing her helmet, and then your own, you saw that her face was flushed, and the heat in her eyes was enough encouragement for you to crash your lips against hers. Half expecting her to pull back, you couldn’t help the grin that spread across your face when she kissed you back, with just as much passion as you felt. Sliding your hands down her back, to her ass, then hooking them under her thighs, you hoisted her up and closer to you, so that your eager cock was nestled against her hot crotch.

You growled against her lips, as she rocked her heat against you, and you felt, rather than heard, the moan she made in response. “Fuck, baby. You feel awesome!”

“Ah, god! Aahh!

“Oh my god! What am I doing?!” She placed her hands on your chest and pushed herself away so forcefully that you had to grab her to stop her falling off completely.

“Hey. Calm down, sweetheart. It’s okay.”

“No. It’s not! I’m married! I shouldn’t be doing this! Oh god, what have I done? I..... I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

She was scrambling to get away, so you let her go. She stumbled just off the side of the road, before sinking down to her knees and putting her head in her hands.

Turning off the engine, you watched her shoulders shaking as she cried. Desperate to go and comfort her, but not sure that she’d want you to, you waited a couple minutes until she seemed to calm a little, and then walked over and sat on the grass next to her.

“Hey.” Her tear streaked face looked up at you, and so forlorn was the expression on her face, that you thought your heart might break for her. “It’s okay, beautiful. It really is. This doesn’t have to change anything. As amazing as that kiss was, I can handle it being a one off.”

“No Negan. It’s not okay. I’ve never even looked at another man while I’ve been with Eugene. And yet here I am. You’re all I can think about. You’re all I’ve thought about since the day you moved in. You plague my dreams, and I feel like a giddy schoolgirl when I’m with you. Why IS that? How can I have gone from the perfect wife, to a person who behaves like this and kisses someone else, in the less than two weeks??”

_Fuck._

Your ego inflated with her words, and you tried not to show that everything she’d said made you insanely happy, but instead dropped your eyes and took her hand in yours. “I don’t know sweetheart. I really don’t. But I know that one little incident doesn’t mean the end of a marriage. I can stay out of your way if that makes things easier. That being said, maybe this is a wake up call. You already said you’re not sure what you guys have in common anymore. Sometimes things just run their course. It’s nobody’s fault. It’s just life.”

You looked up to meet her sad gaze, “Take me home please.”

“Sure.”


	4. Chapter 4

You’d avoided Negan for 4 days, and like the gent he seemed to be, he’d kept his distance. But you missed him. And he was right, this had been a wake up call. If everything was rosy in your marriage, you’d never feel this way about another man. That had to mean something. Eugene had left that morning for a work trip, and would be gone until Friday, so you planned to spend some time alone, making some decisions about your life.

 

———

 

It only took two days for you to come to the conclusion that you needed to end your marriage. The couple of conversations you’d had with your husband, had been almost cringeworthy. What kind of husband asks how many minutes you took in the shower so he can calculate the water usage? You hadn’t told him that you’d probably been in there about a half hour. Your fantasies about Negan had made for some particularly pleasurable showers.

 

Being honest with yourself, you could see that you’d been unhappy for a long time. This was no way to live. Even without Negan being around, the fact was, that you weren’t in love with Eugene any more. You loved him, but not the way you’re meant to love your husband.

 

You wanted to tell Negan, so he knew where he stood, and also to let him know that he was in no way responsible, so you wrote him a text.

 

 **You:** Can I come over? X

 

You knew he was home, because you’d watched him pull his Harley into his garage a half hour or so ago, so you hoped he’d reply to you quickly. Fortunately, you waited less than a minute.

 

 **Negan:** Sure. Coffee?

 

 **You:** Please x

 

Negan pulled the door open as you walked up his driveway. Once again, your body had an intense physical reaction to him, and you had to pause a second to catch your breath. He looked a little unsure how to behave, so you grasped the opportunity to lean in and kiss his cheek. The stubble on his face made your skin tingle, and his manly scent invaded your nostrils. “Thank you for being such a gentleman the other day. I didn’t deserve it.”

 

“‘Course you fucking did. Your head was obviously in a mess, what else would I have done?!”

 

“Well anyway. Thank you.”

 

“Come on in, the coffee is ready.”

 

“Great... So. I want to be completely honest with you, and I don’t want you to think this means I’m expecting anything from you. I.... I know that kiss the other day was in the heat of the moment, and I’m sure you haven’t even given it a second thought.”

 

Negan opened his mouth to interrupt, but you lifted a finger to his mouth and shook your head.

 

“Please. Let me finish. I know I’m rambling, but I have to just get this out.” Taking a deep breath, you continued, “I’m going to ask Eugene for a divorce. I think it’s clear that I have an attraction towards you, but that’s not why I’m doing this. We haven’t been happy for years. We just exist together. And that’s no way to live.

 

“I promise you though, that I don’t expect anything from you. I’d love us to be friends, but if that’s weird for you after the other day, I totally understand and I’ll stay away.”

 

“You need to open your eyes, girl! You gotta be able to see the way I look at you. You’re beautiful! And I’ve thought of almost nothing BUT that kiss since the other day! I don’t want you to rush into anything, it takes time to deal with the end of a relationship. But know this, beautiful girl, I am here. Whenever you’re ready. For whatever you want. Just say the word.”

 

_Oh my._

 

“You always know the right words to say don’t you?!” Smiling, you took your coffee from Negan’s hand, and wandered through to his living room.

 

Settling on to his huge sofa, the reality of divorcing Eugene hit you, having now said the words out loud, and tears filled your eyes. _Oh god, don’t cry. Please don’t cry._

 

“Hey.” Negan was beside you before you even realised he’d noticed your tears, “Don’t cry, baby. I know it’s hard, it’s a huge deal making a decision like this.” As he knelt before you, he placed one hand on your thigh, and the other reached up to tilt your chin up. Looking deep into your soul, he carried on, “But I think you know that this is the right thing to do. And I promise you, I’m here for you. Please remember that. Whatever you need, I’m there. You don’t need to go through this alone.”

 

His words, as always, made you feel more balanced, and you were suddenly desperate to touch him. Reaching up, you grasped his face in your hands, his stubble tickling your palms, and you kissed him. Long and hard. His arms wrapped around your back and pulled you against his body as he stood, then he pulled back from the kiss and leant your head against his chest, holding you in such a comforting embrace that your heart could barely handle it. His chin rested on top of your head, while one hand gently stroked your hair. The other held you tight against him, and you felt safer than you’d felt in a long time.

 

———

 

“Hello. I’m afraid I will not be returning to our abode until next Tuesday. There have been some, circumstances of the unforeseen variety and my presence is still required here.”

 

“Oh. That’s a shame.”

 

“It is. I was hoping to continue building my model battleship this weekend.”

 

“Right, well...”

 

“Duty calls, Mrs Porter. I must get back to it. Goodbye.”

 

———

 

Your stomach had been churning since your conversation with Eugene earlier, your brain flitting between being annoyed at his tone with you, happy you didn’t have to see him again yet, relieved you didn’t have to have ‘the conversation’ yet, and disappointed that you’d have to wait even longer to move things forward with Negan. He’d been so great about it. You’d had coffee a few times, and talked some more about decorating, and each time, you’d found your attraction to him grow. Aside from your obvious physical connection, you were realising that you were making a friend. A true friend. His presence seemed to make you feel alive, and you craved it more and more. You sent him a text.

 

 **You:** Dinner & a movie tonight at mine? x

 

You didn’t want to spend another evening alone with your thoughts, and you were sure Negan would remain the perfect gentlemen he’d shown you he was, so you were confident you could keep things on a level. _I just want to be close to him. I can keep a lid on my lust. Yeah, definitely._

 

 **Negan:** Mr Porter not coming home tonight?

 

 **You:** No, next week now. I just want some company, I’ve had enough of my own thoughts!

 

 **Negan:** Okay, sure. Shall I bring dinner?

 

 **You:** No, I’ve got it. I was gonna make chilli. That okay?

 

 **Negan:** Great. 7ish?

 

 **You:** Perfect x


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was pretty much ready, you just needed to steam the rice once Negan arrived. You’d thought carefully about what to wear, not wanting to look like you were trying too hard. You’d settled on some skinny jeans and an oversized shirt, buttoned just enough that you knew you wouldn’t give away any of the good stuff.

When the doorbell rang, your belly did a little flip. _For goodness sake, get a grip of yourself. He’s a friend. Nothing more. At least not yet._

Pulling the door open, you were once again stunned by just how beautiful this man was. He had trimmed his beard a little since you saw him last, and you wanted to touch it. “Hi.”

“Hey you.” Negan winked and leaned in to kiss your cheek. “How you holdin’ up?”

“Oh, I’m okay.” You tried to ignore the tingle you felt on your face, and willed the blush you could feel creeping up your neck to stay away. “I need to just get this done. I can’t believe he’s away until next week, I feel like I’m trapped in some kind of hiatus, not able to move on yet!”

“Yeah, I get that. Well. Let’s see if we can’t give that brain something else to think about for the evening eh?!” He walked past you, grabbing your hand as he did. “Come on, lets choose a movie for later. You have anything in mind?”

“I’m kinda in the mood for something scary.”

“You don’t need to pretend to be scared for me to give you a cuddle you know, sweetheart! I’m all over that, whatever fuckin’ movie we watch.”

“Haha!” You smiled, slightly embarrassed. “Well, there’s a bunch of DVD’s under the TV, or have a little look on Netflix, see what you fancy. I’m gonna go get the rice cooking.”

———

“Would you like a glass of wine with dinner?” You called through to the living room.

“Please.” His deep voice came from right behind you, startling you, and making you drop the glass you had in your hand. “Shit, sorry. I didn’t meant to scare you, let me clean that up. Where do you keep your dustpan?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I got it. D’you wanna open this?” You handed him a bottle of red, and tidied up the mess. “Did you choose a movie?”

“Yeah, what do you reckon to World War Z? I love a zombie movie!”

“Sure. I love a Brad Pitt movie!”

Negan chuckled and poured a couple of glasses of wine. “Do you want me to take anything else through?”

“Nope. Go sit down, I’ll be through in a second.”

———

Dinner with Negan was everything you could want. As always, he was full of compliments, and the conversation flowed more naturally than you could have ever hoped for. It was in stark contrast to spending time with Eugene. _How have I gone along with this for so long?! What a waste._ The thought was depressing, and it must have shown on your face, because Negan reached over and held your hand.

“You alright, darlin’? I don’t want you to ever look so sad when we’re together. What’s wrong?”

“Oh it’s nothing, I just can’t believe I’ve let myself live this life for so long. Why didn’t I wake up sooner? I mean, what a waste. I’m 35. I’ve spent almost all of my adult life with a man who’d rather blow things up, than come to bed with me!”

“Well shit! I gotta say, I’m a big fan of blowing shit up! But sweetheart, there ain’t nothin’ that would keep me from taking you to bed if I had the chance! I’m sorry you think you’ve wasted your time, but honestly, life’s all about learning. And I’m pretty sure you’ve learnt something from this, so I don’t think you’ll ever let yourself be so unappreciated again as long as you live. You gotta take the positive’s outta this. Otherwise you’ll be sucked down by all the negatives. If you let me, I’m here. You’re not alone. I promise you that. As much or as little as you like. I got nowhere else to be.”

His words hit you right in the gut. He was right. So right. Embrace what’s in front, not what’s behind you. And right now, Negan was in front of you. You stood, walked around the table, and straddled Negan’s lap. Holding his cheek in one hand, and placing the other in the centre of his chest, you took a deep breath. “Thank you.” You whispered, before placing your lips against his. You kissed him with every ounce of need that you felt. You wanted him. _God I want him._ So you tried to convey just how much you needed him in one kiss.

His hands started at your waist, and gradually moved higher, until they were in your hair, holding your head in place, while he devoured your mouth. You couldn’t remember the last time a kiss had felt so good. You whimpered a little when he pulled away, missing the feeling of his lips against yours. “I don’t want you to rush into anything sweetheart. As much as I love doing this with you, if you want to wait until you’ve dealt with your situation, that’s cool.”

“Thank you. You’re so sweet to me. But I’m not ready to stop kissing you yet!” Leaning forward, you kissed him again, running your tongue along his lip, asking for entry to his mouth. The second he opened up for you, you took advantage, teasing his tongue with your own, revelling in the taste of this beautiful man. When you finally pulled back, you were both breathless, and you rested your forehead against his, trying to bring your heart rate back to normal. _Was it ever like this with Eugene?_

A minute or so later, Negan stood, with you still straddling him, and walked over to the couch. He plopped you down gently and kissed the top of your head, “Get the movie on, beautiful. I’ll be back in a second.”

When he returned, you’d made yourself comfortable, stretching your legs out along the sofa, and had the movie ready to go. Lifting your legs, he sat down, placing them back down across his lap. “How ‘bout you stay awake this time?!” He smirked, as he started massaging your feet.

“Hmmm, I can’t promise anything I’m afraid!” Already the pleasure from him gently manipulating your feet, had your eyes half closing. “You’re REALLY good at that, you know. I didn’t even realise how much I ached.”

About 10 minutes or so later, Negan gave you a nudge, making you open your eyes. “I’m not asleep! I’m really not!”

“I know! I just wanted one of those hugs we were talking about earlier.”

His eyes had turned dark again, and your belly did a little flip. “Sure.” You smiled.

You moved closer, and settled yourself next to him, as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you even closer. Resting your head on his chest, and as his hand settled on your hip, you breathed him in, feeling incredibly comfortable. _We fit together perfectly._

As you watched the movie, you found yourself daydreaming about a life with Negan. He just seemed so perfect. Surely it couldn’t be so simple. You were probably going to find out he was some kind of axe murderer, or bigamist or something. Telling yourself not to dwell on things, you glanced up, to see that his eyes were closed. You pulled yourself closer, so you could kiss him. He stirred, and responded immediately, pulling your body pretty much on top of his, and passionately kissed you back. In a blur, you hoisted one leg across him, so you were straddling his lap, and felt his hardness pressing into you. _Oh god!_

As you nipped at his bottom lip, he rocked his hips, rubbing his crotch against you. “Ah!” He kissed you back forcefully, and reached up to grasp the back of your neck with one hand. The other pulling you in at the small of your back, as his hips continued to nudge his hard cock against you, making your head loll backwards in pleasure.

He rewarded you, with a sucking kiss on your exposed neck, and then growled against your ear, “If you don’t tell me to stop, I’m gonna carry this on until we’re both seeing stars, baby.”

As much as your body was screaming at you to continue, you knew you’d feel shitty afterwards. “Yeah…..we should stop.” You sighed, resting your head against his. “Thank you. For being here with me. I know it’s gotta be frustr…”

Negan cut you off before you could finish, “Baby, you gotta get off my lap. Your hot pussy, cradling my dick is nearly more than I can take.”

“Oh, sorry!” You quickly jumped off his lap, and couldn’t help staring at the, quite frankly, huge bulge in his pants. You licked your lips, and met Negan’s dark gaze.

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” he said with a smirk, “little Negan will be ready and waiting, when the time is right.”

Settling back down on the sofa next to him, you tried to concentrate on what was left of the movie. But when you felt him press his nose into your hair and inhale, you felt like your heart stopped beating. Little things this man did, made you feel more wanted than Eugene ever had. _I hope this isn’t too good to be true._


	6. Negan's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is REALLY short. But I felt like it warranted its own chapter. Hopefully you’ll agree *fingers crossed* xx

It had taken every scrap of self control you had, not to rip her clothes off, and bury yourself inside her. She’d tasted amazing, and you felt like you couldn’t get her close enough, but you knew she’d regret it if you took things too far too soon.

Her scent was still all around you, and when you closed your eyes, you could feel the heat from her pussy grinding against your cock.

Now, back home in the shower, taking care of your raging boner, you slid your hand up and down your length, picturing her riding you. Her slick folds coating you with her juices as she bounced up and down. You hadn’t seen her titties yet, but from your first meeting, you had a pretty good idea how fucking awesome they were. Imagining them jiggling in front of your face, as you thrust yourself into her, was pushing you closer to the release you needed.

Remembering the sounds she’d been making as you rubbed her feet, and the soft whimpers she’d made while you kissed, spurred you on further, and you could feel your balls drawing upwards.

With your free hand, you reached down, grasped your balls and gently pulled them, rolling them in your palm as you did so. Years of jerking off meant you had perfected a two hand method of self gratification, guaranteeing an orgasm far better than a lot you’d received from your less memorable bed partners.

Leaning against the stone wall, you rested your head back, steadying yourself for your imminent climax. As you picked up your pace, growling moans escaped your lips. Just a few more strokes, and the vision of her coming apart on top of you, had you growling her name as you shot your load onto the glass screen in front of you. The thick milky white fluid ran down the glass, and all you could think was that you couldn’t wait to fill her with your spunk, and watch it run down the inside of her thighs.

_Fuck, I hope she doesn’t keep me waiting too long._


End file.
